Grossery Gang Web Series (Shopkins Version) Wiki
Welcome to the Grossery Gang Web Series (Shopkins Version) wiki The Shopkins Gang Webseries is the main animated program for the Shopkins Gang franchise. It is animated by Melbourne-based animation company Dirty Puppet. New episodes are released every two weeks. Synopsis Meet the Shopkins Gang, the most inspired – expired – grossest convenience store products to ever hit the shelf. This cartoon series follows five best friends who are having the time of their lives hanging out at the Small Mart – Follow the series of (mis)adventures by subscribing to channel and getting updates on the latest cartoon episodes! Characters *Veronica Veggie Pizza *Dolly Donut *Bethany Broccoli *Soda Pops *Googy *Rub-a-Glove *Buncho Bananas *Grub Sub *Flat Battery *Blue Spew Cheese Movie Characters *Vicky Vac *Trash Head *Squeaky Clean *Dust-Up *Baby Swipes *Washout *Molly Mops *Wendy Washer *Bad Beef Can *Teena Catfood *Slimy Sardines *Bart Beans *Alpha Soup *Tinned Slimeapple Guest Characters *Gooey Chewie *Lucy Juice Box *Dirty Money *Ginger Dread Man *Poppy Corn (Male and Female) *Jellie Bean (Male and Female) *Nasty Nacho (Male and Female) *Pamela Pancake (Male and Female) *Cornell Mustard *Flat Fizz *Choc Kiss Webseries-Exclusive Characters *Queso Shopkin *Cockroaches *Lady Cheese *Grub Sub's Ancestor *The Loog *Nasty Looking Tissues *Overlord *Cheese Head *PukieHurlC YouTube Guest Stars *CookieSwirlC *DisneyCarToys *PSToyReviews *Chad Alan Episodes Separate *Mount Beanpole (Part 1) *Mount Beanpole (Part 2) *Mount Beanpole (Part 3) *Mount Beanpole (Part 4) *Mount Beanpole (Part 5) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 1) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 2) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 3) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 4) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 5) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 6) *Monsoon Season (Part 1) *Monsoon Season (Part 2) *Monsoon Season (Part 3) *Monsoon Season (Part 4) *Monsoon Season (Part 5) *Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous (Part 1) *Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous (Part 2) *Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous (Part 3) *Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous (Part 4) *Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous (Part 5) *Get Well Spewn (Part 1) *Get Well Spewn (Part 2) *Get Well Spewn (Part 3) *Get Well Spewn (Part 4) *Get Well Spewn (Part 5) *Get Well Spewn (Part 6) *Putrid Power (Part 1) *Putrid Power (Part 2) *Putrid Power (Part 3) *Putrid Power (Part 4) *Putrid Power (Part 5) Specials *The Shopkins Gang Cartoon Christmas *Christmas Episode Compilations *Mount Beanpole Super Compilation *A Gooey-full Mind Super Compilation Movies *The Shopkins Gang vs. The Clean Team: Putrid Power Credits *Written by - Mike Moselle, Joe Vitale *Directed by - Cameron Gough *Produced by - Kylie Risson *Animation - Jon Asquith, Cameron Gough, & Arnaud Millot *Art & Design - Leigh Ryan *Rigging & Development - Cameron Gough *Visual Effects - Oscar Gomez *Storyboards - Sacha Bryning *Animation Studio - Dirty Puppet *Music & Sound - White Owl *Voice Artist - Jade Ubrien *Moose Brand Manager - Khia Pledger *Moose Creative Director - Adam Woods *Moose Creative Consultant - Mia Roth *Producers - Shelley Dvi-Vardhana, Terry Kalagian *Production Co-Ordinator - Kim Risson *Executive Producer - Michael Riley Trivia *The characters are given limbs for the cartoon. *What appears to be a prototype version of the show was previewed at the Toy Fair along with the product line. It had a different animation style and used different characters. *In Australia, the show is broadcasted by Cartoon Network as well as show interstitials, and the episodes can be found on their website. *The characters were given different voices starting with Monsoon Season (Part 1). *Every so often, random episode compilations are uploaded onto YouTube. *The Shopkins Game is loosely based on the style of the webseries. Episodes are also viewable on this app. *As an Easter Egg, the Moose Toys logo appears on various packages in the store. *Every episode contains five parts, with the exception of A Gooey-full Mind and Get Well Spewn, which had six parts. *The designs of the characters are based on their static art. *No new episodes were released after The Shopkins vs. The Clean Team: Putrid Power movie. This was later broken on September 30th, 2017, with the release of Putrid Power (Part 1). *The "Putrid Power"-titled arc is formed out of solo stories, rather than a continuing arc. Friends Of The Wiki The Shopkins Gang Wiki: http://the-Shopkins-gang.wikia.com Category:Browse